My Rainny Princeess
by Striento Case
Summary: -GikwangxYoSeob-  Dia manis. Aku betul-betul mengaguminya. Lihatlah senyuman malaikatnya.Inginku raih senyuman itu dan menjadikannya milikku seorang. Rambut hitam yang dikibaskan sedari tadi makin menambah kesan imut di dirinya. Apakah aku sanggup?


Title : My Rainy Princess

Author : Striento Case

Chapter : Oneshoot

Fandom : BEAST

Pairing : GikwangxYo Seob

Genre : AU|Fluff|Romance

Disclaimer : I hope them will be mine #geplaked

Warning : Yaoi one

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Wahai Putri hujan

Dapatkah kau melihatku?

Kau indah di birumu

Melupakanku yang terkurung di sudut

Pandangiku Putri

Kan ku kecup kau dengan duniaku

Dia manis, sangat manis. Aku betul-betul mengaguminya. Lihatlah senyumnya. Senyuman malaikat. Inginku raih senyuman itu dan menjadikannya milikku seorang. Rambut hitam yang dikibaskan sedari tadi makin menambah kesan imut di dirinya. Apakah aku sanggup? Aku betul-betul ingin menjaganya. Kan kubuatkan sebuah kotak kaca hanya untuknya. Dia begitu berharga. Sangat berharga.

"Gikwang?" Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ya?"

Tolol! Sekali lagi aku ketahuan mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Gikwang, hujan..." dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggiran jendela dan duduk di tepinya. Ya, Tuhan.. Tolong bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi. Dia memang sangat manis. Aku bisa mati karena mimpi yang terlalu indah ini.

Wajahnya yang menatap tetesan-tetesan hujan dari langit sungguh mempesonaku. Sangat ingin kurengkuh tubuhnya yang dibalut sweter krem itu. Meneggelamkannya dalam satu pelukan hangat.

"Gikwang, kau tahu. Aku sangat suka hujan. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang karena hujan. Kau juga menyukainya?"

Akupun mengangguk cepat.

Dia hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku. Ya, Tuhan! Wajahnya yang tertawa memang sangat cocok dengan hujan. Dia putri hujanku. Putri dalam wujud laki-laki. Peduli setan dengan kesamaan yang kami miliki itu. Dia yang duduk di tepi jendela dengan wajahnya yang tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum sangat cocok dengan hujan. Aku seperti melihat sebuah lukisan. Lukisan yang sangat indah. Imaji yang begitu berharga.

"Kenapa kau juga bisa suka hujan?" tanyanya lagi.

Karena kau menyukai hujan.

Inginku menjawab demikian, tapi, lidahku kelu. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu pengecut. Terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Yo Seob, sudah sore. Sepertinya aku harus pulang" Kataku pada akhirnya. Aku takut kalau berlama-lama disini aku akan kehilangan pikiran dan merusak satu-satunya yang berharga untukku.

"Tetaplah disini.. Ku mohon.." Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Matanya disipitkannya sebelah. Lidahya yan terjulur sedikit digigitnya. Lucu. Mampukah aku bertahan?

Aku kembali duduk di sofa. Kelemahan terbesarku, tidak mampu menolak segala keinginannya. Apapun itu. Dia putri hujanku.

"Kau memang temanku yang berharga" Dia kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di sebelahku. Jantungku mendadak tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Berdetak lebih cepat. Aku dapat merasakan wangi tubuhnya yang khas. Wangi sabun favoritnya.

Mungkin aku hanya dianggap teman olehnya. Tapi teman yang berharga rasanya tidak jelek juga.

"Kau ingat.. dulu kau sangat suka dengan malam. Kau bilang malam menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Karenanya kau begitu menyukai malam" Dia menggulung rambut hitam pendeknyanya dengan jari-jarinya. Badannya sudah direbahkannya ke sofa.

"Ingat. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyukai malam"

"Kalau begitu kau gak bisa menyukaiku, dong. aku kan takut gelap."

Maksudnya?

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku.

"Aku capek.. aku tidur dulu, ya?" Dia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Meluruskan kedua kakinya di atas sofa. Wajahnya menatap wajahku. Tangannya mengelus wajahku pelan. Ada kehangatan di setiap sentuhannya itu.

"kau suka cewek yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Seperti malam mungkin"

"Malam, ya?"

"Kalau cowok?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Gak kenapa-kenapa, sih.. Eh, Gikwang.. dingin.. Kau gak kedinginan?"

Kau sudah menghangatkanku.

"Aku buatin coklat panas, ya? Tunggu bentar disini, jangan kemana-mana"

Dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Yo Seob~ku, milikku yang berharga. Aku begitu menyayanginya. sangat menyayanginya. Rupa yang ingin kumiliki utuh. Akupun menyusulnya ke dapur.

Punggungnya yang dibalut sweater krem sengguh membuatku ingin memeluknya dari belakang.

Pundaknya pasti begitu nyaman.

"Yo Seob.." Pikiranku hilang. Dia sudah berada dalam dekapanku.

"Gikwang.. Kenapa?" Dia memberontak dalam dekapanku. Mug yang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh.

"Hanya sebentar.. Ku mohon"

"Kau kenapa?" Dia meletakkan Mug yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Kemudian berusaha kembali untuk melepaskan dekapanku.

"Yo Seob.. Sebentar saja"

Aku hanya ingin membagikan degupan jantungku yang tidak normal kepadanya. Aku ingin dia tahu ada jantung seseorang yang lebih cepat berdetak karenanya. Tolong, dengarkan ini, wahai putri hujanku.

Aku gila karenamu.

"Gikwang.."

Aku mendengar detakan jantung yang juga berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Bukan berasal dari jantungku.

"Yo Seob, kau?" Aku membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

Bllzzz...

"Kya!"

Tiba-tiba listrik padam.

Yo Seob memelukku erat. Ini memang debaran jantungnya. Haruskah aku merasa bahagia karenanya?

"Gikwang, gelap.. takut.." Dia makin mempererat dekapannya.

"Tenang saja, gak apa-apa, kok.. Dimana lilinnya?"

"Di meja depan"

Aku berusaha meraba-raba dinding yang ada di belakangku. Mencari pintu keluar dapur. Dalam kegelapan seperti ini hanya intuisi yang bermain. Yo Seob masih memelukku. Semoga meja depan jaraknya begitu jauh dari sini.

Krek..

Pss..

Lilin yang kutemukan di laci meja depan telah kunyalakan dengan zippo pemberian kakekku. Aku meletakkan lilin itu di pinggiran jendela.

"masih sore gini kok udah gelap kayak gini, ya?" Tanya Yo Seob yang masih memelukku.

"Sekarang sudah jam delapan."

"Jam delapan? Hwa! kau harus pulang! Nanti kalau kemalaman di jalan bisa bahaya." Yo Seob melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau berani sendirian disini?"

"Berani! Hyung bilang aku harus berani!"

"Hyung?"

"Iya! Doo Joon adalah Hyungku" Dia meleletkan lidahnya.

"Hyung bilang aku gak boleh lagi takut gelap. Mencoba memikirkan orang yang aku sayang. Semuanya pasti akan menjadi lebih baik"

Aku sedikit cemburu mendengarnya. Doo Joon sepertinya memahaminya dan Dia sepertinya menyukai Doo Joon.

"Aku harus pulang" kataku pada akhirnya. Aku menggambil kunci motorku yang tergeletak di atas meja dan buru-buru meninggalkannya.

"Gikwang?" Panggilnya. Aku tak peduli. Aku harus mendinginkan otakku segera.

Pikiranku kacau. Doo Joon? Kenapa harus Doo Joon? Kenapa bukan aku yang selalu ada di dekatnya? Aku benci dia menyebut nama lain.

Motor hitam milikku sudah akan beranjak dari apartemen yang Yo Seob diami. Tapi, pandanganku tertuju pada sesosok hitam yang berdiri di tengah hujan. Dia. Dia berdiri disana memandangiku.

Sial!

Aku segera melepaskan jaketky dan belari ke arahnya yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat masuk! Kau akan kehujanan!" aku mencoba memayunginya dengan jaketku.

"Aku kan memang suka hujan!" Dia melempar payung yang ada di tanganku. Berlari ke sana kemari seperti anak kecil.

"Yo Seob!" Panggilku. Tapi tidak diharaukan olehnya.

"Kau mau pulang, kan? Sana pulang!" Dia mendorongku mendekati motorku kembali.

"Kau harus masuk dulu. Lihat, kau sudah gemetaran begini. Wajahmu juga sudah mulai ..

Shit.. kau memang suka biru.. tapi aku tidak suka melihat biru yang seperti ini di bibirmu." Jaket yang kupayungi kupakaikan ke dia. Berharap dapat menghangatkannya.

"Kalau begitu hangatkan aku!"

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku keheranan.

"Gikwang begok! Selalu bilang maksudmu, maksudmu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Hujan makin deras. Tetesan hujan yang menimpa kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Begok!"

Yo Seob menarik kepalaku, mendekatkan bibir birunya ke bibirku. Dia menciumku. Dalam.. Sangat dalam.. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan dipundakku.

Ciuman mendadak yang sangat membuatku terkejut. Yo Seob menciumku? Ya, Tuhan! Apakah aku bermimpi! Tidak! Ini nyata! Bibirnya yang lembut begitu nyata. Aku dapat merasakan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang masuk ke mulut kami berdua. Ciuman yang begitu lama.

Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekesalan. Wajah yang sangat imut. Di antara tetesan-tetesan hujan, aku dapat melihat bibirnya yang dimajukan beberapa senti. Dia merengut.

"Aku menyu..."

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah menempelkan kembali bibirku di bibirnya. Melumatnya habis. Berusaha mendobrak pertahanannya, menemukan langit-langit mulutnya. Aku harus cepat-cepat memberikan tanda di mulutnya. Bahwa ini semua milikku. Salahnya sendiri yang telah memberikan angin segar kepadaku. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan tetesan air yang makin banyak masuk kemulut kami berdua.

"Ohk" Yo Seob tersedak.

Buru-buru aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap bibirnya pelan.

"Hanya tersedak.. aku memalukan, ya?" Yo Seob menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kau juga menyukaiku, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudmu lagi?

Aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Menyukaimu? Tidak. Mencintaimu lebih tepatnya." Ku kecup kepalanya berkali-kali.

Aku makin mempererat pelukanku.

"Kau basah"

"Lalu"

"Nginap disini aja, ya?"

Aku tersenyum.

"With my pleasure.. My Rainy princess"

Hujan kali ini memang indah.

OWARI

Yosh! FF pertama yang dipublish disini. FF rewritten sih, gpp kan? ;DD

anyway Reviews are loved


End file.
